


Compagni di stanza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gay Accademy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Swimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Samuel e Tomy sono compagni di stanza e, spesso, Faen e Takumi, che condividono la stanza accanto, sentono rumori molesti.





	Compagni di stanza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Originale, M/M, “No, ma la pallanuoto è uno sport etero. Eterissimo”.  
> Seguito di ‘Impara l’autocontrollo’.

Compagni di stanza

 

“Certo che Samuel e Tomy fanno davvero un sacco di rumore ogni notte. Insomma, cosa diamine ci fanno nella loro camera?” si chiese Takumi. Si legò i lunghi capelli arancioni in una coda di cavallo, due ciocche gli erano rimaste ai lati del viso.

Faen si sedette sul letto e guardò il fisico scolpito dell’altro giovane, che indossava solo i pantaloncini ed era seduto sul letto a gambe socchiuse.

“Quei rumori molesti mi fanno pensare che di certo non stanno studiando” sussurrò.

< E che io l’invidio da parecchio. Anche io vorrei divertirmi così con il mio compagno di stanza > pensò.

“Eh sì che Samuel ha sempre voti alti” borbottò Takumi. Raggiunse la finestra e tirò le tende.

“Io ho visto che ci sono sempre un sacco di ragazzi che vengono dalla loro camera. Pensi spaccino droga?” domandò con voce tremante.

Takumi arrossì e negò con il capo.

“Anche se ogni tanto ho visto entrarci anche Bud, che è un poco di buono, io penso che al massimo possano essere… festini di altro tipo” ribatté.

< Alle volte mi chiedo se tu non preferisca Bud > pensò Faen, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Uh, penso anche io” ammise roco. Si slacciò la camicia e la lasciò ricadere sul letto.

“Io non potrei mai unirmi a cose del genere. Rischierei, insieme all’espulsione, il mio posto nella squadra di pallanuoto” disse Takumi. Osservò il proprio calendario e sorrise, guardando il giorno ventotto cerchiato di rosso.

< La gara si avvicina, questa è la volta buona per farmi notare dagli esaminatori > rifletté. 

Faen si schiarì la gola.

< Non permetterò a Bud di bruciare le mie chance. È tempo di giocare a carte scoperte > pensò.

“S-sai, quando ci sei entrato, ammetto che non pensavo tu fossi entrato in squadra per passione verso lo sport”. Iniziò a dire.

Takumi sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Allora per cosa?” chiese.

“I… i bei ragazzi?” chiese Faen. Si slacciò la cintura rossa e si tolse i pantaloni. 

“ _Nah_ ” borbottò Takumi, arrossendo. “No. La pallanuoto è uno sporto etero. Eterissimo. Insomma, tutti in squadra lo sono” biascicò.

< Che abbia visto le mie foto? No, non ha mai guardato sotto al mio letto. Però forse è meglio che le sposti insieme alle riviste. Io amo davvero la pallanuoto, anche se non mi dispiace ogni tanto guardare un bel fisico. Insomma, può capitare, non vuol dire niente > pensò.

“Tranne te?” chiese Faen. Infilò la maglia del proprio pigiama, scompigliando i propri capelli blu.

“Guarda che il fatto che Samuel non sia etero, non vuol dire che non lo sia nemmeno io” disse Takumi, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte dei piedi. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, il battito cardiaco irregolare.

“Lui guarda solo Bud, a me era sembrato di vederti guardare tutti i ragazzi della tua squadra” ribatté Faen, indossando anche i pantaloni.

“Avrai pensato male. Io, al contrario di quelli della camera accanto, studio” mentì Takumi. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sentì un rivolo di sudore scendergli lungo la schiena.

“Però i professori non li hanno mai beccati. Magari potresti farlo anche tu e nessuno lo saprebbe” ribatté Faen. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi blu erano liquide.

“Tu condividi la camera con me, lo dovresti sapere” ribatté Takumi, con voce un po’ più stridula.

“Certo, festini non ne farei nemmeno io, ma sarebbe una bella vendetta verso di loro, se per una notte facessimo anche noi dei rumori molesti” ribatté Faen. Lo raggiunse e gli avvolse il fianco con il braccio.

“Che diamine stai…”. Iniziò a dire Takumi.

Faen lo trasse a sé e lo baciò, mozzandogli il respiro. Takumi sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro approfondiva il bacio. Takumi chiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra, mentre la lingua dell’altro s’insinuava nella sua bocca.

Faen lo baciò ripetutamente, Takumi avvertì l’eccitazione crescere all’altezza del suo basso ventre e si staccò, ansimando. Si voltò, con le gambe tremanti.

“Fa-facciamo così… non esageriamo. Così non ci beccano” sussurrò Faen.

Takumi appoggiò le mani sul muro, ansimando, il viso era arrossato. Una ciocca era sfuggita dalla sua coda di cavallo e gli era finita davanti al viso. Appoggiò anche la fronte sulla parete e cercò di regolare il respiro.

Faen gli si mise alle spalle e gli abbassò i pantaloncini e i boxer.

“Que-questo non vuol dire… che io non ami il mio sport” esalò Takumi.

Faen aderì con il petto contro le sue spalle ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, massaggiandoglielo con entrambe le mani.

“So che il tuo cuore appartiene alla pallanuoto” mormorò roco. Gli morse una spalla e lo sentì rabbrividire sotto di sé. “Voglio solo un piccolo spazio anche per me”. Aggiunse, muovendosi più rapidamente. Faceva scattare le dita, deglutendo a vuoto ripetutamente, mugolando di piacere a sentire l’altro ansimare sempre più forte.

< Certo, niente a che vedere con le urla di Samuel, ma io preferisco di gran lunga lui > pensò.

Takumi socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, le pupille dilatate. Aprì di più le gambe longilinee, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

Faen avvertì anche la propria eccitazione aumentare, il basso ventre gli doleva, il membro dell’altro era sempre più duro ed umido.

Takumi venne con un prolungato e caldo gemito. Lo sperma ricoprì le mani di Faen, che ghignò, rabbrividendo di piacere.

“Non sai quanto a lungo ho desiderato questo momento. Tu mi piaci dal primo giorno, Takumi” ammise.

“N-non male… potremmo rifarlo, se stiamo attenti” bisbigliò quest’ultimo con un filo di voce, leggermente rauca.

“Ci conto, allora” bisbigliò Faen.


End file.
